


Apathy

by mm8



Series: MMoM [16]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Owen Harper didn't feel bad about what he was doing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apathy

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011.
> 
> Um, looking back on this, Gwen wasn't wearing what I say she is at all before their first time. Ah, oops?

Owen Harper didn't feel bad about what he was doing. He and the newbie, Gwen, had only fucked once or twice so far. It wasn't his fault if she was in a serious relationship-- that was her issue. 

He pressed one hand against the wall and jerked his hand back and forth on his cock. Owen closed his eyes, thinking of Gwen's slick, tight pussy. The first time they fucked she had worn a short red dress. She had just hiked it up, slid her thong down and let him fuck her as hard as he could.

Groaning, he came.


End file.
